


Flébil

by Derwyd



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derwyd/pseuds/Derwyd
Summary: «A veces la vida te da cosas hermosas», pensó Viktor mientras miraba a Yuuri patinar por la pista. «A veces, la vida te da sorpresas», siguió pensando el ruso cuando una imagen de la otrora iglesia de España apareció en su mente, con un Yuuri sonrosado y un anillo en su anular. A veces, la vida también es cruel, pero eso Viktor no lo sabría hasta meses después. [Canon-divergence]





	Flébil

**Author's Note:**

> Renuncia legal: escrito hecho por y para fans. No lucro ni adaptación.
> 
> Géneros: suspenso, angst, drama.
> 
> Clasificación: NC-17 (M).
> 
> Advertencias: Ergh... Divergencia del canon, no daré más spoilers :).

> «La vida es muy traicionera, y cada uno se las ingenia como puede para mantener a raya el horror, la tristeza y la soledad».
> 
> —Arturo Pérez Reverte,  _periodista y escritor_.

Viktor miró fijamente cómo Yuuri patinaba una y otra vez para tener la velocidad necesaria y así poder realizar el elusivo cuádruple lutz que le estaba quitando el sueño. Desde que el menor aprendió a hacer el cuádruple loop y tenía confianza en completarlo, el japonés había decidido que sería un buen regalo tener un loop, un lutz y un axel en su programa como un silencioso agradecimiento a la familia Nishigori que siempre lo apoyaron desde Japón.

El corazón de Viktor siempre latía más fuerte cuando recordaba esa doméstica conversación. Yuri se había reído hasta quedar adolorido porque él no creía que  _nadie_  podía hacer un cuádruple axel, sobre todo porque necesitaba medio giro más, pero Viktor podía reconocer la mirada de determinación de su novio en cualquier lado y él sabía que si había alguien en todo el mundo que pudiera hacer un cuádruple axel, esa persona sería Yuuri con su interminable estamina e infernal determinación y tozudez. Después de todo, Yuuri podía hacer un hermoso triple axel debido a todas las tardes que pasó practicándolo con Celestino porque ese era su peor salto en esos años. Así que sí, Viktor estaba más que seguro que ahora que él era el entrenador de Yuuri, el japonés podría hacer un hermoso cuádruple axel.

Tampoco le sorprendía que cuando nadie estaba viendo cómo el japonés practicara, él pudiera completar el salto casi sin fallas, era verlo girar casi en cámara lenta para Viktor quien se mordía el labio con fuerzas para no romper la concentración del contrario.

Fue por eso que cuando por quinta vez consecutiva Yuuri pudo completar el lutz, él sintió que su novio tenía el derecho a un premio.

—¡Yuuuuri! —llamó el mayor con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios, alargando también el nombre del menor e inclinándose en la barrera de contención. El japonés lo miró de inmediato y replicó su sonrisa con una más suave.

—Viktor —contestó calmadamente mientras se dirigía donde el ruso estaba esperándolo ya con la botella de agua fría entre sus manos.

—¿No quieres descansar por unos segundos? Has estado entrenando por horas sin uno —agregó el mayor siempre sonriente. Sin mirar, alcanzó la toalla de Yuuri cuyo diseño era azul y con poodles. Sin pestañear tampoco, el de cabellos plateados limpiaba suavemente el cuello del menor mientras esperaba que el japonés terminara de beber su agua para poder limpiarle el rostro.

El sonido de Yuri a sus espaldas le dio a entender a Viktor que, nuevamente, estaban haciendo esas «cosas» de «parejas asquerosas que no pueden estar ni un segundo sin tocar al otro», más Viktor no se avergonzaba de su necesidad constante de tener que tocar a Yuuri, era imposible de controlar, sobre todo ahora cuando el menor estaba calmado y satisfecho con su logro silencioso y esto era lo mínimo que Viktor podía hacer sin levantar sospecha de que Yuuri estaba practicando un nuevo salto sin el conocimiento de sus compañeros, aunque él estaba seguro que Yakov ya se había dado cuenta.

Para el resto de las personas en la pista, Yuuri solo estaba haciendo sus quads normales y triples lutzs, además, cada uno estaba concentrado en su propio entrenamiento, mas Viktor conocía a su pareja y sabía que no tenía que perderlo de vista nunca, sobre todo cuando se le ponía una idea en la cabeza.

—Voy a ir a comprarme un jugo, ¿quieres algo de la máquina? —dijo como si nada el mayor quien le sonrió a su pareja cuando este se inclinó para darle un pequeño beso en los labios y asintió.

—¿Mochi? —Viktor asintió con una sonrisa ante la petición del menor.

Mochi era uno de los dulces favoritos de Yuuri, pero que no estaban incluidos en su dieta. El ruso trataba de comprárselos cada vez que el menor cumplía con metas personales, cosa que Yuuri sabía dado que siempre le sonreía a Viktor de la misma manera cuando pedía cosas que no debería estar comiendo.

Ambos se sonrieron casi en secreto, pero ninguno dijo mucho por estar al pendiente del otro.

—... Iré ahora. Descansa un rato,  _¿da?_ —susurró el mayor para luego dejar nuevamente un suave beso en los otros labios.

—¡Oi! ¡Paren de ser asquerosos de una vez! —gritó enojado el rubio del otro lado de la banca. Viktor solo atinó a reír feliz porque pese a los meses, Yuri seguía respondiendo igual cuando veía a Viktor y a Yuuri besarse.

—¡Yurio! No sabías que eras voyeur.

—Viktor —chistó Yuuri un poco sonrojado —, no digas eso.

—¡ASQUEROSO, VIEJO PERVERTIDO! —gritaba con horror el menor, lo que solo ganó más risas del de cabellos plata — ¿Vas a ir o no la máquina? Se me acabo el agua —dijo señalando la botella de agua vacía en su banca.

Viktor asintió y tristemente se separó de su pareja.

—Viktor —llamó el japonés, cosa que hizo al ruso girar de inmediato y sonreírle amplio como respuesta—. Me quedé si el aerosol de enfriamiento —dijo apenado Yuuri—, ¿puedes irme a comprar uno en la farmacia que está aquí cerca?

—Oi, perdedor —masculló irritado el rubio—, ¿es que siquiera sabes empacar? ¡¿Cómo se te puede agotar el aerosol?!

—Uhm... Regalé mi último aerosol y...

—... Tch, lo que sea. Vamos, frentón.

Viktor se rio un poco, pero no dijo nada. El día de ayer, el aerosol de Yuri se había echado a perder y Yuuri le había dado el suyo de repuesto al rubio, era obvio que con todo el entrenamiento y la ida al supermercado de ayer, Yuuri no había tenido tiempo para pasar a la farmacia, sobre todo porque Viktor admitía que había actuado un poco egoísta tratando de que su novio le prestara toda su atención en la tarde-noche.

—Camina ya, vejete. Tenemos que ir a la jodida farmacia.

—¡YURA! ¡Lenguaje! —gritaba Yakov desde la otra esquina.

—¡Nos vemos, Yuuri!

—¡Ya muévete de una puta vez, Viktor! Solo vas a la esquina.

—¡YURAA!

Yuuri miraba la escena con una sonrisa pacífica, Viktor la podía ver pese a que se reía de todo lo que pasaba.

En la pista solo estaba Yuri, Yuuri, Georgi y dos juniors más. Mila y el resto de los patinadores estaban repartidos en el edificio, algunos en el gimnasio, otros en el salón de ballet, algunos tenían días libres, era un día normal y Viktor disfrutaba de estos días con todas sus ganas.

—Venga, vamos, Yurio.

—No me digas así.

—Ya, ya. —cortaba el mayor mientras caminaban por los pasillos del edificio.

Viktor palmeó su chaqueta mientras miraba a la gente caminar. Yuri había terminado su tiempo en la pista y tenía puestas ya sus zapatillas de leopardo y la chaqueta de Rusia. El menor había decidido cortarse el cabello hace unos meses, un corte más varonil ante la llegada del primer golpe de crecimiento.

Yuuri había estado triste por unos días, cosa que hizo a Yuri mascullar y  _pensar_  en dejarse el cabello largo, no tanto como Viktor en sus años de junior, pero sí lo suficiente como para volver a hacer trenzas y coletas.

No que Yuri lo admitiera en voz alta y Yuuri le había hecho jurar a Viktor silencio cuando el japonés logró convencer al pequeño ruso.

—¿Trajiste tu billetera? —preguntó Yuri al mayor mientras revisaba su teléfono—, mira que no me quiero regresar porque tienes memoria de pájaro.

—Que malo, Yura. Y sí, sí la traje. ¿Me acompañas a la farmacia?

—Sí, aprovecharé de ir a comprar unas vendas.

Los ojos zafiro de Viktor viajaron por los pasillos, nuevamente comenzaba la apertura al público y los pasillos se iban llenando de clases de colegio, personas que buscaban algo que hacer o fans quienes le sacaban foto a ambos al verlos pasar.

Viktor aprovechaba esos momentos para sonreír, pero no acercarse. Él ahora tenía un rol de entrenador hasta las dos de la tarde, hora que Yakov lo vería entrenar y pulir los programas que Viktor había creado mientras que Yuuri iría con Yuri al estudio de ballet y luego se iría solo al gimnasio por unas horas.

—Hoy sí que hay gente —dijo Viktor como si nada cuando llegaron a la salida y observó la abundante cantidad de autos en la calle.

—Mhm... Deben ser una de esas fechas importantes para los mocosos.

—Tú también eres un niño, Yura. Además, no porque no vayas al colegio significa que no tengas clases.

—Doy exámenes libres y ya tengo una medalla de oro en un evento importante. Puedo decir lo que me da la jodida gana.

—Yura, te va a doler lo que voy a decir, pero eres igual de insoportable que los adolescentes comunes y corrientes —dijo Viktor con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro. Él sabía dónde darle a Yuri para que le doliera.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves, pelón?! —chilló agudo Yuri. El pie del menor golpeó el suelo mientras que con la mano derecha, la que aún sujetaba el teléfono, apuntó a Viktor con el índice y el ceño fruncido—. ¡Retira lo que dijiste!

—Anda, camina, Yuri.

—¡Viktor! —gritó el menor mientras lo seguía. Ya habían avanzado la primera cuadra y el mayor podía ver la farmacia en la otra esquina. Riendo, corrió hasta ella cruzando la calle rápidamente, a sus espaldas, el mayor pudo escuchar los gritos indignados de Yuri quien lo siguió rápidamente. Ambos entraron a la farmacia, Viktor riéndose, Yuri gritando sin pudor; no obstante, ambos se dirigieron al pasillo para buscar el aerosol de Yuuri sin siquiera decirse más que algunos insultos o chistes de mal gusto.

Viktor agarró cuatro aerosoles: dos de la marca favorita de Yuuri; y dos para él. Agarró otras vendas y artículos de limpieza y pomadas, nunca sobraba tener vendas o pomadas de más.

Yuri, por otra parte, agarró dos aerosoles más, algunas vendas y cuando se dio cuenta que Viktor llevaba pomadas para heridas, también agregó unas cuentas. Viktor sonrió al darse cuenta de aquel hecho, pero no dijo nada más, sus oídos ya estaban lo suficientemente sensibles como para soportar otro grito de Yuri si Viktor lo volvía a molestar, era tierno ver cómo Yuri imitaba un poco a Viktor o Yuuri, pero halagador de todas formas.

Se fueron al mesón central a pagar, ambos molestándose suavemente, de vez en cuando Yuri le mostraría imágenes o videos de gatos a Viktor; por otra parte, Viktor de vez en cuando mostraría uno de sus últimos videos de Makkachin al menor mientras que esperaban que la fila avanzara. No había mucha gente, solo dos clientes más, pero el tiempo se hacía largo.

Horas más tarde, cuando la policía le preguntara a Viktor que reviviera los detalles de su mañana, él diría que lo primero que sintió fue el remezón de la tierra, un fuerte remezón que hizo su equilibrio perderse e intentar sujetar a Yuri quien dejó caer todo lo que traía en las manos intentando mantener el equilibrio.

Fueron unos segundos y luego, luego escuchó la explosión estrepitosa que botó a todas las personas al suelo.

Y luego: gritos. Gritos por doquier.

• ◊ •

El pitido en sus oídos fue lo que despertó a Viktor, eso y el griterío del exterior. Lo primero que pudo ver fue cómo bailaba el cerámico blanco. ¿Por qué estaba recostado en un cerámico blanco? En el departamento que compartía con Yuuri no había cerámico blanco, además, olía raro.

Lo segundo que el ruso pudo apreciar fueron los gritos. « _Alguien que los calle_ », pensó para sus adentros el patinador. ¿Por qué había tanto griterío? ¿Es que acaso se había ido de fiesta de nuevo con Yuuri? Dios, Viktor juró por su vida hace dos semanas que nunca tomaría tanto vodka de nuevo, pero lo había hecho de nuevo: había tomado más de lo que debía y se le olvidó hasta dónde estaba.

—Yuuri —llamó Viktor a su novio. Yuuri nunca lo dejaría solo, así que lo más probable es que estuviera botado cerca de él, no era la primera vez que terminaban así—.  _Lapochka_ ,  _lapochka,_ me duele la cabeza —se quejaba Viktor mientras se retorcía en el suelo un poco—. Apaga ese pitido,  _lapochka_  —hablaba Viktor mientras se restregaba lentamente los ojos.

—¿Vi-Viktor? —llegó la suave respuesta, una suave respuesta que hizo a Viktor abrir los ojos y enfocarse de inmediato.

Ese no era Yuuri.

—¿Yuri? —preguntó el mayor.

—Vi-Viktor. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te rompiste algo? —la voz quebradiza y temerosa del rubio hizo a Viktor sentarse de inmediato, omitió el pitido de su cabeza, el dolor que habitaba allí y el mareo que lo golpeó cuando se sentó, pero los ojos del mayor buscaron a Yuri quien estaba tirado en el suelo entre polvo, vidrio y productos en el suelo.

A Yuri le salía sangre por su cabeza.

—¡Yura! ¡¿Qué...?!

Sin embargo, Viktor paró de pensar en el momento que tomó la escena de todo. Habían otras personas en el suelo, algunas se levantaban lentamente, otras temblorosas se apoyaban en los muebles que estaban aún de pie. Yuri estaba en el suelo cerca de él, de alguna parte de su cabeza salía sangre que manchaba su frente y Viktor se vio a él mismo: sucio, su cabeza palpitaba, no se había dado cuenta, pero sin querer enterró aún más un vidrio en su mano y el corte sangraba profusamente.

Se preocupó por Yuri quien aún no podía sentarse, pero cuando vio por la ventana a la gente correr y las sirenas de policía gritar, Viktor sintió un frío irreconocible y horroroso nacer desde el fondo de su corazón.

Porque la gente estaba corriendo en dirección opuesta de la pista de patinaje.

—Yuuri... —susurró casi con temor.

—¿Viktor? —Yuri susurró su nombre con tanta duda que el mayor no dudó que estaba asustando al menor en lo absoluto.

—¡Yuuri! —gritó esta vez histérico. Como pudo, el mayor se levantó sin importarle el dolor de su cuerpo y salió trastabillando de la farmacia.

—¡VIKTOR! —fue el grito que escuchó desde el interior, pero Viktor no hizo caso, no cuando un mar de gente huía de su lugar de trabajo, no cuando veía los autos de la policía, las ambulancias y los carros de bomberos hacerse paso entre el mar de personas, autos y desmán.

Viktor caminó lo más rápido que pudo en dirección a la pista de patinaje, a cada paso que daba podía apreciar con horror los daños producidos, los edificios con ventanas rotas, los autos destruidos producto de escombros, personas en el suelo de la calle, el humo y las cenizas.

« _Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri_ », se repetía Viktor una y otra vez, su cabeza echa un caos entre el dolor y la sensación en su pecho y bajo vientre que no cedía, porque cada lento paso que daba al edificio, más desmán veían sus ojos.

—¡Señor, evacúe por favor! —gritó un policía del otro extremo, pero Viktor siguió caminando hasta llegar a la otra esquina, hasta que pudo tener una visual del complejo donde entrenó por más de 20 años—. ¡Señor!

—¡Yuuri! —gritó Viktor sin poder evitarlo porque allí, entre medio del caos y la desazón, Viktor pudo apreciar con sus propios ojos la destrucción y el hedor muerte.

Era ceniza, eran escombros, era fuego, gente en el piso, gente huyendo por donde podía y caos en una sola postal. Viktor, sin poder decir nada, observó cómo la pista de patinaje sobre hielo se incendiaba lentamente impidiendo la entrada principal a las instalaciones.

—¡Señor, evacue! —gritó nuevamente la policía que comenzaba a acordonar la zona dejando pasar solo a los bomberos y servicios de emergencia.

—¡No, no entiende! —gritó desesperado Viktor sin dejar de mirar el edificio—, yo trabajo ahí, ¡mi novio está allí! Oh Dios, ¡Yakov, Mila! ¡Yuuri! —gritaba histérico el ruso.

—¿Trabaja allí…? —repitió dudoso el hombre para luego observar a Viktor con detenimiento—. Viktor Nikiforov.

—¡Sí! ¡SÍ! Ese soy yo. ¡Trabajo allí, mi novio está allí adentro, tengo que ir a sacarlo y...!

—¡Viktor! —fue el grito que interrumpió a ambos adultos. Viktor se giró para ver a un aterrorizado y angustiado Yuri—. ¡No desaparezcas así, idiota! Oh Dios —exclamó Yuri al ver la escena tras las espaldas del policía. Luego boqueó por unos segundos y miró a Viktor nuevamente— ¡¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?!

—Por favor, evacúen el lugar —inició nuevamente el policía—. Si sus heridas no son graves, diríjanse por su cuenta al centro hospitalario más cercano y déjennos hacer nuestro...

—¡NO! —gritó negó Viktor histérico—. ¡Yuuri está adentro! ¡Yura, diles! ¡Diles que me tienen que dejar entrar! ¡Yuuri! —gritó Viktor mientras se remecía del policía quien gruñó por el esfuerzo de mantener a Viktor alejado del edificio—. ¡YUURI!

—¡Viktor!

—¡Señor, por favor! ¡Ayuda, ayuda, aquí! ¡Alguien!

—¡YUURI!

—¡Viktor por un carajo, para! ¡No puedes entrar allí! —gritaba histérico Yuri.

—¡YUUURI!

—¡VIKTOR!

—¡Tú, el de la ambulancia! Dale algo para que se tranquilice. Pavlov, Pavlov ven a ayudarme.

—¡Viktor, para de pelear de una jodida vez!

—¡NO! ¡Yuuri está allí adentro, Yuri!

—¡No puedes meterte ahí, loco! ¡¿Qué harás si se cae el jodido edificio encima?!

Yuri siquiera alcanzó a terminar de decir su oración cuando el sonido de algo romperse llegó a los oídos de todos los presentes.

—¡CORRAN! —fue el grito desesperado del bombero quien estaba apagando las llamas y se alejó del lugar corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. De la nada, el ala derecha de la pista de patinaje cedió con un gran «crack». Ante la vista de Viktor, el frontis del edificio cayó entre llamas y cenizas, alzando una columna de humo y escombros que cubrió a toda la gente que estaba cerca.

Todos comenzaron a toser y a parpadear constantemente, los ojos de Viktor ardían, al igual que sus pulmones, pero incluso así, incluso en esos momentos su mente no estaba procesando lo que a él le estaba pasando, sino lo que estaba sucediendo a vista y paciencia de sus ojos.

—No... —susurró casi como una plegaria.

—¡Mierda! —masculló el policía quien perdió por unos segundos el equilibrio.

—Hijo de puta —fue el insulto que salió de Yuri mientras veía caer los ladrillos y pronto todo se llenó de más humo y cenizas.

—¡Oh, por Dios!

—¡Pobre gente!

—¡ABANDONEN EL ÁREA!

—Llamen a los refuerzos.

—¡¿Dónde demonios está la jodida grúa?!

—¡Viktor! —fue el grito sorprendido que Yuri le dio al mayor cuando lo vio trastabillar en dirección al edificio.

—¡Oiga! —gritó ya enojado el policía—. Deténgase allí, ¿es que acaso quiere morir?

—Yuuri —fue lo único que repetía Viktor ya con lágrimas en los ojos. Su otrora nívea piel estaba sucia con polvo, tierra y sangre. La quijada del patinador tembló ante el terror, su estómago se contrajo y su respiración comenzó a ser más elaborada mientras que su nariz olió el aroma a ceniza, fuego y tierra.

Incluso así, Viktor no paró de mirar la escena delante de sus ojos.

—¡Yuuri!

—¡Viktor, para de una jodida vez! —esta vez el desesperado grito de Yuri no paró al mayor, corrió como pudo a la entrada solo para ser cortado por un bombero quien empujó al peliplata más lejos del edificio. Yuri intentaba agarrarlo enterrando sus delgados dedos en su codo, pero incluso así el mayor no cedió a la fuerza, los gritos ni gruñidos del rubio.

—Está hiperventilando —se escuchó la distorsionada voz del hombre tras la máscara de gas—. Llamen a la ambulancia.

—Viktor, para de una jodida vez. ¡Viktor! ¡VIKTOR! —gritaba Yuri descontrolado, nada tenía sentido, nada.

El lugar al que iban a trabajar día tras día estaba envuelto en llamas, Viktor no paraba de hacer empujar en dirección a la entrada ya destruida y colpasada, Yuri no entendía ni la mitad de lo que sucedía y Viktor… Viktor solo quería entrar y salvar a Yuuri.

—¡Denle un tranquilizante!

—¡Viktor, para, para ya! —la voz de Yuri pasó a ser temblorosa y aterrada, le gritaba de cerca, mas Viktor solo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas avanzar hasta que la puntada llegó de la nada cosa que le hizo gruñir.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el peliplateado parpadeando lentamente, sorprendido porque de la nada se dio cuenta que había dos personas más a sus espaldas que no había visto.

—Caerá en cualquier minuto, estén atentos.

Mas Viktor solo podía parpadear lentamente y renovar sus esfuerzos en avanzar, solo que cada vez costaba más, su cuerpo pesaba, se volvía letárgico y no respondía como quería, sus manotazos perdieron poder y pronto la desazón tomó su corazón: no podía llegar a Yuuri, así no podía, lo sacarían de allí, se lo llevarían a quién sabe dónde y Viktor no encontraría a Yuuri. ¿Por qué nadie le estaba haciendo caso? ¡Él era el patinador más condecorado de Rusia! ¡Tenían que hacerle caso! Yuuri, tenía que buscar a Yuuri.

Los ojos de Viktor comenzaron a nublarse, no podía ver el edificio ante sus ojos, ya sea porque cayó más escombro, porque el humo entorpecía la visual, porque sus ojos estaban anegados de lágrimas o porque lo que sea que le hayan inyectado estaba surtiendo efecto, ¡ya nada importaba! Lo único que Viktor sabía es que no podía, no podía encontrar a Yuuri, no podía encontrar a Yuuri, a su Yuuri. Oh Dios, Yuuri. Su respiración se agitó aún más, su estómago se contrajo y todo se nublaba cada vez más.

No, no, no, no, ¡NO! Ahora, no, no ahora. ¿Dónde estaba Yuuri?

El grito que se escuchó salir de sus labios fue lastimero, largo y grave.

—¡YUUURI! —gritó Viktor con lo último de sus fuerzas, per

**Author's Note:**

> se me apretó el estómago escribiendo esta historia, espero que a ustedes también, porque si no, es que algo hice mal D:
> 
> ¡Gracias de antemano por leer! Agradezco comentarios, favoritos, followers y demás. Si quieren saber más, ya saben ubicarme por mi perfil o mi cuenta en Tumblr y Facebook (Derwyd :D).
> 
> Sobre el fanfic: pues no mucho qué decir... Me inspiré en los distintos atentados que han ocurrido alrededor del mundo. Es terrible y horrible vivir una situación así, pero me dieron ganas de escribir un angst sobre eso, así que no pude evitar nada. No sé si tendrá continuación, tengo ideas sueltas, pero nada definido, así que por ahora, esta historia está completa :).
> 
> ¿Cosas que quise expresar? Que a veces la vida es inesperada, que a veces no todo tiene respuesta y que a veces, todo lo que sube tiene que bajar.
> 
> Flébil: (adj.) digno de ser llorado; (adj.) lamentable, triste, lacrimoso.(Extraído de el DRAE).
> 
> -Derwyd


End file.
